Things Unsaid
by Old Brown Shoe
Summary: Las últimas palabras de cada uno de los personajes de Harry Potter, si tan solo hubieran sido dichas...
1. Regulus Black, a Sirius Black

**Things Unsaid**

Los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling y la trama a **Shadowed Shinobi**, que me dio permiso de traducir su historia, muchas gracias.

* * *

**Regulus Black, a Sirius Black**

Al final, traté de hacer lo que tú habrías hecho.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

La autora es muy buena, y le agradezco mucho el haberme dejado hacer la traducción.

Solo son frases, así que no esperen una trama. Pero es perfecta.

Trataré de aclararlo todo aquí para no tener que hacer más notas en la historia.

Como en otras de mis traducciones, seguiremos con el mismo juego EN TODO EL FIC, así que aunque no lo escriba, siempre es lo mismo…

5 reviews = actualización **INMEDIATA!**

Con amor,

Old Brown Shoe :P


	2. Peter Pettigrew a James Potter

**Peter Pettigrew, a James Potter**

Desearía no haberlo hecho.


	3. Gideon Prewett a Arthur Weasley

**Gideon Prewett, a Arthur Weasley**

Cuida bien a nuestra Molly, ¿entendiste?


	4. Merope Gaunt a Tom Marvolo Riddle

**Merope Gaunt, a Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Tommy, crece siendo fuerte, como tu padre. Pero aprende a amar.


	5. Dobby a Harry Potter

**Dobby, a Harry Potter**

Señor, Harry Potter está a salvo ahora. Dobby ya cumplió su misión.


	6. Quirinus Quirrell a Sybill Trelawney

**Quirinus Quirrell, a Sibyll Trelawney**

Viajar traerá grandes peligros. Perdón por reír.


	7. Cedric Diggory a Amos Diggory

**Cedric Diggory, a Amos Diggory**

Gané papá. ¿No estás orgulloso?


	8. Colin Creevey a Dennis Creevey

**Colin Creevey, a Dennis Creevey**

Dennis, moriré como un verdadero mago. ¿No es genial?


	9. Kendra Dumbledore a Ariana Dumbledore

**Kendra Dumbledore, a Ariana Dumbledore**

Desearía haberlo arreglado. Eso es lo que las madres tienen que hacer ¿no es verdad?


	10. Fred Weasley a George Weasley

**Fred Weasley, a George Weasley**

No te preocupes George. Voy a ir al cielo. ¿Sabes cómo lo sé? ¡Por qué somos unos santos! ¿Entendiste? Porque tú eres tan delicado y yo… estoy muerto. Por favor no llores.


	11. Severus Snape a Lily Evans

**Severus Snape, a Lily Evans**

Traté de protegerlo Lily. No puedo hacer nada más.


	12. Helena Ravenclaw a Rowena Ravenclaw

**Helena Ravenclaw, a Rowena Ravenclaw**

Perdón por dejarte madre. No soy como tu; siempre he tomado decisiones estúpidas.


	13. Hepzibah Smith a Kreacher el elfo

**Hepzibah Smith, a Kreacher el elfo doméstico.**

Nunca le creas a un cara bonita.


	14. Bertha Jorkins a Rita Skeeter

**Bertha Jorkins, a Rita Skeeter**

¡Rita, no vas a creer a quien conocí en Albania!


	15. Igor Karkaroff a Severus Snape

**Igor Karkaroff, a Severus Snape**

Desearía haber tenido la mitad de tu valentía.


	16. Gellert Grindelwald a Albus Dumbledore

**Gellert Grindelwald, a Albus Dumbledore**

Albus, la maté. Lo lamento.


	17. Sra Crouch a Barty Crouch Jr

**Sra. Crouch, a Barty Crouch Junior**

Sé feliz querido.


	18. Rowena Ravenclaw a Helena Ravenclaw

**Rowena Ravenclaw, a Helena Ravenclaw **

Te extrañó. Por favor, regresa a casa.


	19. Fawkes a Albus Dumbledore

**Fawkes, a Albus Dumbledore**

Regresaré. Lo prometo.


	20. Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin a Remus Lupin

**Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin, a Remus Lupin**

Fue demasiado breve.


	21. Marlene McKinnon a Tom Marvolo Riddle

**Marlene McKinnon, a Tom Marvolo Riddle**

_Nunca_ vas a ganar.


	22. Gibbon el mortífago a Thorfinn Rowle

**Gibbon el mortífago, a Thorfinn Rowle**

Lo que quieres lograr es una verdadera mierda.


	23. Bathilda Bagshot a Tom Marvolo Riddle

**Bathilda Bagshot, a Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Perdí a todas las personas a las que amaba. Mátame por favor.


	24. Perenelle Flamel a Nicholas Flamel

**Perenelle Flamel, a Nicholas Flamel**

Gracias por la gran aventura.


	25. Tom Riddle Senior a Tom Riddle Junior

**Tom Riddle Senior, a Tom Riddle Junior**

¿Qué has hecho?

* * *

**Nota:** Para aclarar, Tom Riddle Senior es el abuelo de Voldemort, Tom Riddle Junior es el padre de Voldemort, y Tom Marvolo Riddle es Voldemort.


	26. Benjy Fenwick a Lucius Malfoy

**Benjy Fenwick, a Lucius Malfoy**

Desearía poder traerte conmigo.


	27. Barty Crouch Senior a Barty Crouch Jr

**Barty Crouch Senior, a Barty Crouch Junior**

Debí haber estado allí.


	28. Gornuk el Duende a Griphook el Duende

**Gornuk el Duende, a Griphook el Duende**

Por esto no confiamos en los magos.


	29. James Potter a Tom Marvolo Riddle

**James Potter, a Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Hay cosas por las que vale la pena morir.


	30. Charity Burbage a Severus Snape

**Charity Burbage, a Severus Snape**

Asesino. Espero que te pudras de Azkaban.


End file.
